Hard surface cleaning compositions are used for cleaning and treating hard surfaces. Preferably, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be an “all purpose” hard surface cleaning composition. That is, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be suitable for cleaning as many different kinds of surfaces as possible.
After cleaning hard surfaces, the user expects the treated surfaces to be shiny. Indeed, the relative shine is considered to be an indication of surface cleanliness. However, shine impression is reduced by the smearing of residues on the surface. Such residues can be residual oils, or even surfactant. In addition, residual spots on the surface significantly reduce the impression of surface shine. Moreover, by maintaining shine, less frequency of cleaning is needed. As such, a need remains for a hard surface cleaning composition which results in less residues on the surface, less spotting of the surface after treatment, and improved maintenance of surface shine such that less cleaning frequency is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,793 relates to liquid hard-surface cleaning compositions comprising polyalkoxylene glycol containing polymers which provide next-time cleaning performance to the hard-surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,887 relates to cross-linkable copolymers and gelable acid compositions containing them. The copolymers contain an N-(alkoxymethylene)acrylyl moiety, such as copolymers comprising acrylamide, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride (MAPTAC), and n-Butyl Methacrylate (nBMA) monomers. A hydrophobic modification can be applied to the cationic monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,432 relates to cationic, anionic and amphoteric polymers suitable for the preparation of acid viscosifier compositions and the acid viscosified compositions comprising them. The polymers are water soluble or water dispersible and are based on acrylyl monomers having the stated ionic charge. They are capable of viscosifying acid solutions for such uses as recovery of gas and oil from subterranean formations. U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,007 relates to personal care/personal wash compositions comprising hydrophobically modified cationic polymers for the deposition of benefit agents. U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,453 relates to hydrophobically modified cationic polymers for use as deposition aids for particles, including copolymers comprising methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride (MAPTAC), and n-dodecyl methacrylamide (DMA), n-(n-octadecyl acrylamide) (ODA), n-tert-octylacrylamide (tOA), and the like. US20120171267A1 relates to antimicrobial compositions which include a carbonate/bicarbonate salt of a quaternary ammonium cation, an organic acid, hydrogen peroxide and a cationic polymer. The cationic polymer includes either a (3-acrylamidopropyl)trimethylammonium chloride monomer or a [2-(acrylolyoxy)ethyl]trimethylammonium chloride monomer. The cationic polymer also includes another monomer selected from a polar, water soluble monomer, a hydrophobic, silicone-containing monomer or mixtures of both types of monomers in combination with one of the trimethylammonium chloride monomers. EP2039747 relates to a process of treating a hard surface with a composition comprising polyalkoxylate trisiloxane, specifically to a process of treating a horizontal hard surface. EP2039748 A1 relates to a process of treating a hard surface with a composition comprising polyalkoxylate trisiloxane, specifically to a process of treating an inclined or vertical hard surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,985 B1 relates to a liquid acidic composition having a sulfamic acid, a second acid, and an acid-stable polymer selected from the group consisting of a sulphonated polystyrene polymer, a vinylpyrrolidone homopolymer or copolymer, and mixtures thereof, to remove limescale-containing stains from a hard-surface.